Problem: A blue tie costs $$108$, and a yellow shirt costs $$12$. The blue tie costs how many times as much as the yellow shirt costs?
Solution: The cost of the blue tie is a multiple of the cost of the yellow shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$108 \div $12$ $$108 \div $12 = 9$ The blue tie costs $9$ times as much as the yellow shirt costs.